Rory's Choices
by MaxiGurl2001
Summary: If you haven't seen the Season Finale you won't get this. This is how I think the season premire will go. Rory and Jess Lorelai
1. The After Thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Gilmore Girls ((I wouldn't mind owning Jess though)) and do not write what happens this is just my say in how I would have it.  
  
  
  
Oh My God I love that Season Finale But I guess yes at the time it god me Very mad. In my other story if any of you have read it I got a few bad reviews for it about the spelling and Grammar. So please nothing negative. If you want to tell me something send it to me at solar_chick14@hotmail.com. My other story got deleted because my Computer Crashed so I am starting a new one. This will be my own version of the Season Premire.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory  
  
  
  
"Oh My God! What am I going to do I just kissed Jess." Rory thought to herself.  
  
The usual fast talker, braniac, book whiz was in TOTAL shock. Just minutes before she had she had kissed Jess she had been in a passionate embrace with her long time boyfriend Dean. She was talking to her father who once again recently broke her mothers heart. Then she turned around to face no one else but the one who had almost killed her in a car crash weeks before, Jess. After that point in time everything was blurry. The kiss. The happiness. And everything else up until the Shock.  
  
  
  
Rory was sitting on her bed with a phone in her hand wondering either to phone Lane, and tell her about todays happenings with Jess, Dean the one she wanted to comfort her but was afraid to tell him why, Her mother, who was still at her new Inn cleaning up the after Party or Jess the one she felt for and needed.  
  
  
  
Jess  
  
Jess was in the diner starting to work once again since moving back to Stars Hollow just hours earlier. No one but Jess was sure why he came back they all had an idea that it had something to do with Rory. And it did. Yesterday he got the attention of Rory by returning but she got his in return when she kissed him passionately after telling her he had moved back into town.  
  
*Cling Cling Cling*  
  
The doors to the dinner opened making Jess deep thought appear when he saw a very angry looking Dean Staring him down.  
  
"Dean Thanks for the Welcome back" Jess said with his Sarcastic tone and his Cocky grin.  
  
"Jess get out of town and leave me and Rory alone she has already been hurt by you enough" Dean said in a strict teacherly like tone.  
  
"Dean, I am not here to hurt Rory I moved back to save her." Jess said straighteding his face"From you." 


	2. Picnic by the Pond.

Chpt 2.  
  
  
  
Lane  
  
"WHAT"I SCREAMED through the mouth piece of my phone. I was mortified. My best friend Rory Gilmore just told me She kissed Jess and may be falling for him! I mean I don't mind Jess and all but Rory and Dean had just mended up there relashionship. My heart was racing 100 miles per minute.  
  
"Lane?" Rory asked questioningly.  
  
"Hi." I responded. I heard my mom yelling at me to got of the phone so i said my good-byes and got off the phone. I knew my mom said no calling anyone but I HAD to talk to Dean. I swore I wouldn't tell him but he had been giving Rory the cold shoulder so I was wondering if he saw. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" Said a stong male voice.  
  
"HI is Dean there?" I asked politly.  
  
"Ya this is Dean." He Said " Hi Lane What's up?"  
  
"Umm Dean Rory wants to no why you are kinda ignoring her."  
  
"Tell her I am not avoiding her but with Jess back I haven't been the happiest of people so I just need a few days tell her that Please." Dean explained." I am going Camping with my dad so I have to go sorry Lane. But meet me in 20 Minutes at the pond."  
  
"Ok I'll Be there I'll tell her" I said as I hung up the phone  
  
  
  
Rory  
  
  
  
I grabbed my coat and headed out the door I needed to talk to Jess.  
  
I walked down to the pond where we sat for the Valentine's Day Picnic. I saw a note at the end of the Dock. I walked towards it. I picked it up. It read:  
  
Rory look behind you.  
  
I spun around. I saw Jess he was walking towrds me with a picnic basket in hand. I smiled. I ran towards him. He droped the picnic basket on the end of the dock. I hugged him, I felt my spine tingle a feeling I never felt around Dean. I stared into his deep eyes. We moved closer nad closer and then ................ I kissed him AGAIN!  
  
This kiss was different I didn't feel guilty or bad I actally felt well... Good! I smiled. He smiled back as he grabbed the Picnic Basket. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
  
We went down underneath a tree and set up the picnic with no words at all. I sat in Jess's lap as I fed him. In that moment I saw Dean walking towards the dock.  
  
"Jess look!" I whisperd into Jess' ear. He looked and saw Dean comming. Thank god that we were hidden behind tree's. Dean stood on the end of the dock. His face lit up when he saw someone or something. I looked to where his stare was. It was Lane! I felt my stomach flip flop while all these thoughts raced through my mind- Was Dean cheating on me with Lane?- Did they no about me and Jess?- Why are they meeting when Dean hadn't talked to me since Sookie's wedding. 


End file.
